


Some Girls Like Pretty Girls

by moonlittides



Series: Sapphic Sansa Stark Fest [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Season/Series 03, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlittides/pseuds/moonlittides
Summary: Sansa and Margaery's friendship has been blossoming in the weeks since Margaery arrived at Kings Landing, but they soon come to realise that their friendship runs deeper.





	Some Girls Like Pretty Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my (late) entry for day one of sansasource's Sansa Sapphic Event based on the prompt 'Canon AU'. It's set right after season 3 episode 7 and very canon compliant. This is my first time writing for Sansa and Margaery so I hope I did them justice. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sansa sighs softly and sinks back into the seat as Shae brushes put her thick auburn hair. She can feel where her head aches from the tight knot she wore it in today. These are the most peaceful moments for Sansa, the small reprieve she gets. All day long she has to act the dutiful lady and push down the hatred she feels towards the family that are responsible for the death of her father. It takes all the strength she has every moment of every day not to run at Joffrey and claw his eyes out. It should be his head mounted on a spike, not her fathers.

Shae senses Sansa would rather not talk tonight and makes no attempt to converse. The two simply remain together in silence as Shae continues to brush her hair. Sansa recalls the many evenings when her mother would do the same. Oh, how her mother loved her hair. She would always remark that though she was a Stark by name and blood, she had the look of a Tully. That always made Sansa proud - to know she looked like her mother who was so beautiful.

Tears suddenly prick Sansa’s eyes. She misses her family so much, it causes her physical pain. She didn’t realise quite how much she took the safety and comfort of home for-granted or how important it was to be surrounded by people she could trust and who loved and protected her. Here she cannot rest for even a second, for her enemies surround her and are constantly waiting for her to make a mistake. She knows she’s still a foolish little girl and though she’s gotten better at pretending, she is always afraid she will make a fatal mistake. 

Shae reassures her that the Lannister’s won’t harm a hair on her head. Killing her father put them in jeopardy but to kill Sansa would be a fatal mistake. She is the key to the North, after all, and she still has the Stark name. Besides, if they were to kill her Robb would wage a war that would last a millennium. Of that, Sansa is certain. But Sansa finds very little comfort in Shae’s reassurances that they won’t harm her since she was made the same false promises before her father’s head was removed from his shoulders.

The weight of loneliness bears down upon Sansa hard. Oh, what she wouldn’t give to see Robb or her mother. She’d even be happy to see Arya, annoying as she is. She has only a handful of allies in Kings Landing and she even of that handful she cannot trust them all, but she’s incredibly thankful she can add Margaery to her list of allies.

Oh, Margaery. The mere thought of her instantly makes Sansa feel lighter. She’s such an angel. It’s almost as though she was sent down from the heavens especially for Sansa, but she knows better than to have such wishful thinking. She should have learned not to trust anyone by now but there is a kindness and sincerity in Margaery’s blue eyes that makes Sansa feel safe in her presence. All Sansa’s prayers for the gods to spare her father’s life were in vein but perhaps her prayers for her own salvation weren’t. Her presence in Kings Landing has changed everything. The news of her impending marriage to Tyrion Lannister was dreadful, but somehow Margaery was able to comfort and reassure her. Only Margaery could do that. 

Shae sets down the hairbrush and wanders over the bed to pull the sheets back, when there comes at light rhythmic knock at the door. A guard from the other side announces, “Lady Margaery Tyrell to see you, Lady Stark.” 

When Sansa hears Margaery’s name, she feels her tummy somersault. 

Shae frowns. “It’s late. I’ll tell her to leave.” 

Sansa jumps out of her seat and goes to the door. “No,” Sansa says more harshly than she’d intended. “Come in,” she announces. 

When the door opens and Sansa sees Margaery, her face lights up with a beaming smile. 

“Margaery.”

“Sansa.”

“Please come in,” Sansa insists.

With a face like thunder Shae moves out of the way to let Margaery past. Shae is overprotective and distrusts everyone. Usually Sansa appreciates her judgement since hers is somewhat lacking, but in this instance she just wants her to go away.

“Shae, will you leave us please?”

“Of course, my Lady,” Shae says, dutifully. “When would you like me to return?”

“I believe I can get myself ready for bed after Margaery has left, so you may go to your quarters and I will see you on the morrow.

Shae courtesies and bows her head before leaving the room. 

Sansa turns her attention back to Margaery. “Is everything all right? Is there something you need?”

She lets out a sweet chuckle. “No, no, I only came to speak with you.”

“Speak with me?”

“Yes. That is allowed isn’t it?”

“Yes. Of course” Sansa blushes.

“I meant what I said. I wish for us to be friends. Very good friends.” 

Sansa wonders why Margaery said very in that tone and why she’s smirking in that strange way, but does not question her on it. 

“May I sit?” Margaery asks gesturing to a seat. 

Sansa nods. Margaery sits and Sansa sits across from her.

“How are you feeling this evening?”

That question only makes Sansa adore Margaery even more. No one asks how she is anymore because no one cares to ask. 

“I’m okay. Better after our conversation this afternoon,”

Margarey beams. “I’m so glad.”

“Will Joffrey not wonder where you are?” Sansa asks, worried. 

“He cannot hold his wine very well. He’s passed out in his chambers. I shan’t imagine he’ll wake until the morrow.” 

“And what of his guards? Won’t they tell him that you paid visit to me?” 

Margaery smiles. “You’d be surprised how weak even the strongest knights are when a pretty girl whispers a few sweet words into their ear.”

Sansa smiles, but is uncomfortable. She doesn’t know how to flirt or seduce men like most women do. She knows that men find her attractive but she never encourages their behaviour or does anything to warrant it, but Margaery is like Cersei in that way. She knows the ways of men and knows exactly how best to use what Cersei once told Sansa was a woman’s greatest weapon - her sexuality. 

Margaery clears her throat. “Sansa...there is something I wish to tell you but I would like you to swear you will not tell another soul.” 

Sansa nods seriously. “I swear. I won’t tell.” 

“It’s about Loras... he’s not all he appears to be.” 

Sansa frowns. “What do you mean?” 

“Do you remember earlier this afternoon when I said that some women like tall men, some short, some hairy, some bald. Sometimes men like men too.”

Sansa still doesn’t understand what Margaery is trying to tell her. Margaery glances around the room as though she’s afraid someone might be spying on them and leans closer to her, her voice hushed. 

“Loras has had many lovers in the past. Male lovers.” 

Finally Sansa understands. She tries to hide the shock from her face, but cannot. 

“Loras-- He--?” 

“Yes. You see, Sansa, we all have a duty. We are all obligated to do what we must whether we are a man or a woman. Loras must marry a woman as I must marry a man. Whether that is what we choose is not important, it is what is required of us.” 

Sansa nods, still trying to process what she has just been told. 

“You must marry Tyrion just as I married Joffrey. We must have children with them, raise our sons in good faith and be dutiful wives in public, but in private our affairs are our own. And our hearts...well they are ours too. They’re ours to give to whom we choose.” 

Sansa senses that there is a secret code to this conversation but she doesn’t know how to decode it. Margaery reaches over and takes Sansa’s hand in hers. “I’m very fond of you, Sansa.” 

Initially Sansa thinks Margaery means she is fond of her as a friend, but when she sees the way she is looking at her she realises the purpose of this conversation. 

Some girls like pretty girls...

“Do you understand?” 

Sansa can barely hear Margaery’s words over the hammering of her own heart. 

“Yes,” Sansa squeks. 

“I would never hurt you, Sansa. Nor would I ever wish for you to do anything against your will. You and I can remain as we are - as friends and sisters - or we could be more.” 

Sansa didn’t know what she was expecting when Margaery unexpectedly showed up in her chambers tonight, but it was not this. 

“Kings Landing is a dangerous place, but there are ways for secrets to be kept. Many a love affair goes unchecked here. No one can condemn the man or woman that conducts their private affairs behind closed doors.” 

“You--you want us to be lovers?” 

Margaery giggles. “Yes, Sansa. If that’s what you’d like.” 

“I--I--I don’t know what I like,” Sansa stammers. 

Margaery moves in closer and sweeps Sansa’s hair behind her ears. “Would you like me to kiss you, Sansa?” 

“What?” Sansa spits out in surprise. 

“I can kiss you, if wish me to.” 

Sansa searches Margaery’s eyes uncertainly. When Margaery begins to lean in, Sansa doesn’t pull away, she freezes. The moment she feels Margaery’s soft lips against hers, her eyes fall shut. She hasn’t kissed many people. Only Joffrey a couple of times, but those kisses happened because it was what they were supposed to do not because they wanted to do. There was no emotion, no stirring of feelings, but with Margaery, Sansa feels as though fireworks are exploding all around them. 

Some girls like pretty girls...

Their lips remain locked for a lingering moment until Margaery pulls away. She searches Sansa’s eyes for her reaction and keeps her hand on the side of Sansa’s face. 

“Did you like that?” 

Sansa is stunned, but nods, because she did. She didn’t expect to, but she really liked it. Suddenly all of the feelings she’s been having these passing weeks make sense. The butterflies in her stomach, her rapid heartbeat, sweating palms, the floating feeling she gets whenever Margaery is around, the stupid grin that comes across her face when Margaery’s name is mentioned. All of it syncs up in Sansa’s mind. 

Some girls like pretty girls... 

“Would you like me to kiss you again?” 

Sansa blushes. “Yes.” 

Margaery smiles proudly and takes Sansa’s hands. “Stand up.” 

Sansa obliges and stands from her seat. Margaery threads her fingers through Sansa’s and steps so close to Sansa that she can feel Margaery’s body agsinst hers. This time Sansa doesn’t freeze, she leans in to meet Margaery’s lips. She’s still reluctant and unsure, but more confident than she was the first time. Margaery begins to move her lips against Sansa’s and Sansa begins to panic. She’s never kissed anyone like this before. What is she supposed to do!? 

“Relax,” Margaery says softly, sensing how tense Sansa is. “Don’t think. Close your eyes and feel your way through it. Let your lips do everything for you.” 

Sansa nods and takes a deep breath. She tries to drown out the voice in her head and focus on the sensations of the kiss. Immediately, Sansa feels more comfortable and her lips seem to move in sync with Margaery’s. She moves in closer and lets her hand trail up to Margaery’s back to hold her. 

Margaery runs her tongue across Sansa’s lower lip and there’s no space for nerves. Sansa is so intoxicated by Margaery that she opens her mouth willingly and doesn’t hesitate to massage her tongue against Margaery’s. The sensation of Margaery’s hot, wet tongue against her own is unlike anything Sansa has ever felt. It’s strange but also incredible. It sends tingles down her spine and an involuntary moan escapes Sansa’s throat. 

Sansa gets so lost in the kiss, so lost in Margaery that she loses count of how many minutes they kiss for. They move onto the bed and simply hold each other as they kiss slowly, both taking their time to get to know each other. 

When they eventually pull apart Sansa is breathless and light-headed. Margaery’s fingers softly stroke her arm. Her touch is so soft, it brings Sansa immeasurable comfort. 

“Would you like to take me up on my offer?” Margaery asks.

Sansa shakes her head. “It’s too dangerous. If the Lannister’s found out they’d have both our heads for it.” 

Margaery shakes her head and reaches out for Sansa’s face. “No, darling, they shan’t find out. We shall be careful. I know ways to keep secrets hidden and I have friends that will help us, people I trust. No one will ever know. As far as anyone is concerned we are friends and sisters. It’s only natural that we would spend time in each other’s company.” 

Sansa wants so desperately to say yes. She wants more nights like these, many more, but she’s afraid and cannot get the image of her father’s head on a pike from her mind. She couldn’t bear that to happen to Margaery. 

Despite that she finds herself saying yes and Margaery embraces her. Sansa has spent her life being the dutiful daughter, lady, wife, but Margaery is a person she can truly be herself with. Someone who she doesn’t have to pretend with or hide from and she can’t give that up. She won’t. She deserves something for her and Margaery is it. 

“Are you certain?” Margaery asks. “I told you before, I want you to be happy.”

Margaery holds her hand tight and Sansa feels giddy with adoration. Margaery truly is her salvation. 

“You said so yourself - some girls like pretty girls and I like this pretty girl.”

Margaery smiles at Sansa with amusement and they kiss, their teeth crashing together due to the unfaltering smiles upon their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what other tags to use for this story so please let me know if there are any specific tags you think I should add.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
